Major Bella
by ScarlettSmoke
Summary: Bella never jumps off the cliff so Edward doesnt come back,years later she finds herself back in Forks on military leave. When she sees Edward again, will she be able to love him or will her hate for him overcome the love and leave Edward alone?
1. Pilot

Hate

Hate. It's a very strong emotion. Just like love. But it is hate and love that put me in this situation and I thank my lucky stars every day that I stopped _loving_ him and began _hating_ him_. _

Why you might ask. Well the day I woke up from that _love _-induced coma, was the day I started to live out my destiny, fueled by hate.

I, yes me clumsy- two left feet bella, am a Major in the United States army, and as I sat on an airplane after 10 hours of debriefing from Iraq with my best friends in the entire world, I couldn't make myself regret that fact.

"Hey Jecks! Wake up, we are almost there!" Chris, my 'brother' called, waking up half the plane even though he was sitting right next to me.

"I'm not asleep airhead!" I whispered while playfully punching his shoulder.

Oh! How rude of me, I forgot to mention that my new 'nick-name' is Jeckle or Jecks. Don't ask me why because honestly I have no idea. I think it was from that night that I had one too many Margaritas in New Orleans. Ugh what a hangover!

Chris used to have a little crush on me when we were in basic training but after all of us started hanging out he just started seeing me as a sibling. Chris, Joey, Henry or Hyde (another New Orleans incident that I don't remember and no one bothers telling), and myself are known as the four musketeers instead of just the three musketeers. Sweet right?

Chris is about six foot and has deep ocean blue eyes. His dark brown hair is almost black and he's constantly being called a 'dreamy hunk'. Granted he loves every minute of it, he still remains faithfully single, as do we all.

Why you ask? Because personally I don't want to have to deal with some Barbie blond, fake 'n' bake floozy who says I eat like a guy. Well, all my friends are guys so I pick up a few things while we hang out. Especially eating habits because with them it's eat or be eaten. I mean our personal record for fastest turkey eating is two minutes for numb butts sake!

And as for me that's more my decision and they haven't asked why I refuse every 'great' guy they throw at me hoping I like him, maybe its sibling instinct.

Joey has forest green eyes and black hair to compliment his six foot three frame. He is the calm one of the bunch, almost like the middle sibling in a way. Always playing peacemaker and big brother but still remaining his cool.

And lastly, there's Hyde. Hyde is the brother I'm closest to and the only one who knows about Edward. I lied earlier when I said no one told me anything about the thing in New Orleans. The only thing they did tell me however was that Hyde was like a missing piece of me. Kind of like Jacob was. That's why they called us Dr.Jeckle and Mr. Hyde. Now what happened in New Orleans is still a mystery to me but at least I know I didn't make out with some guy named Jeckle. Anyways, back to Hyde's physical appearance. Two words describe him, hot and skater. Not that I'm interested or anything but if I wasn't his sibling, dang! He has dark brown shaggy hair that comes just below his ears and deep green eyes. You could consider him tall, lanky, and completely non-muscular, if you didn't know him. But since we trained together for six months I know for a fact that if I wasn't his sister and I got him riled up, I would be sorry later.

But because you are dying of curiosity to know where I am going on this flying hunk of metal, I will tell you. Forks Washington, to my fathers house more specifically. Why am I so nervous you ask? Well if you were to runaway from your home after a really bad break-up that caused you to become catatonic, and then were on the news for being M.I.A. in Iraq, and haven't been able to contact said father and were just showing up at his house with fours guys that he had no idea even existed you would be nervous to.

_" The pilot requests that you buckle you seatbelts, we are about to land. Thank-you for flying International airlines." _the overly peppy flight attendant squawked over the intercom.

"Oh dear Lord..." I breathed. "Here we go."

Sorry its so short but this is my first story and I wanted to see the reaction the story got before I posted the rest of it. I know it sounds cheesy but I'm to nervous to come up with anything better! Reviews calm me down! Hint hint BRING ON THE FLAMES, I APPRECIATE ALL CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!

ELLE


	2. Nervous wrecks on plane rides

" Now remember, he is a cop so don't show any signs of guilt because then he will assume you did something wrong, obviously

" Now remember, he is a cop so don't show any signs of guilt because then he will assume you did something wrong, obviously. And be firm but not to firm. Hyde I know we are just like very close brother and sister but don't hang to close to me or he'll think we are together and will bring on the whole 'don't hurt my daughter' speech and he wont give you a very fair advantage. And Joey I know that you are a very calm and intimidating person but please at least try to look nervous that way he doesn't feel upstaged. And Chris no jokes or at least no jokes you think are stupid. Well on second thought just don't tell any jokes. Stand up straight!" I was a nervous wreck and was obviously showing it.

" Chill it Jecks, we're going to see your dad not the enemy." Chris said soothingly.

"I know you're right. I'll calm down. Fix your hair!" This was not working!

"You think we should knock?" I asked nervously.

"Well you're not going to pick the lock, so yeah knocking would be good." Chris said jokingly.

I made sure my majors bars were shiny and fixed my collar again. My dog tags were hanging in all their glory over my ironed uniform complete with all of the medals I had earned.

I took a deep breath and knocked.

Once, twice, and a third time.

" He must not be here. Lets go check the station." I sighed disappointed.

" I cant believe I remembered how to even get here." I whispered as I stepped out of my brand new Bugatti and into the tiny lobby like room in the Forks police station.

" Excuse me miss, we are looking for Charlie Swan." Joey said smoothly.

" Who's looking for me?" an old tired voice sighed from a few feet behind me.

I whirled around to be face to face with the man who two years ago I would have never recognized. He was much older and wiser looking. He reminded me of an old dusty library with years of wisdom and intelligence stashed in the corners.

I wanted to run and jump into his arms and tell him I was sorry for ever leaving. But instead I did what I was trained.

I saluted him, stood up straighter, and barked out

" Major Isabella Marie Swan sir!"

His eyes got wider and he started to smile largely.

" Bella?"

I relaxed my pose and nodded noticing every person in there was staring at my brothers and me.

He swallowed me into a huge hug laughing.

" I knew you weren't dead, you're to stubborn for anything like that!" he cried into my shoulder.

He took a step back and stared at me.

" My you sure have grown up." He smiled some more until he noticed something or more like a couple of someone's. " And who is this?" he asked his voice suddenly suspicious and hard.

"These are my brothers." I answered calmly.

" Oh." He said more loosely, "Well how long are ya'll here for" he asked warily.

" Until I want to go back." I squealed happily.

" That's great! Hey John I got to go, Bella's back!" he yelled proudly to a man who was in a room a door over.

Sadly, everyone seemed to have heard which isn't that far-fetched considering how loud he was.

"Bella's back?" a man who looked vaguely familiar asked deeply while popping out from a desk.

The only thing I could say was, " did you know you're sort of gorgeous?"

" Jecks!" Joey scowled playfully. Happy that it seemed I was attracted to someone.

" Well thank-you sort of." The man remarked laughing at the familiarity of it all.

I ran up to him and jumped into his un-expecting arms knocking him to the ground.

" Sheesh bells you didn't have to knock me over!" he laughed.

I got up and extended my arm to pull him up. After he got over the surprise that I could actually knock him down and help him up without breaking a sweat he picked me up into a real hug

" Now there's the Jacob I know and tease."

" Well I can't say the same thing about you now can I Major Isabella Marie Swan?"

" No I guess you can't officer Black .Oh Joey, Hyde, Chris this is Jacob my other brother."

"Oh!" they chorused together friendly smiles taking over the confused frowns they had a minute ago.

" Well I'm sorry Jacob but I think I'm gonna hog her for tonight, you can have her tomorrow." Charlie laughed as he directed me towards the doors after about half an hour and laughing and catching up with my furry friend.

Yea I know it's weird having so many mythical creatures in your life, but hey what's a girl to do?

I kinda ended this suckily but hey I am tired, sore, and really confused so I gots to go!

XOXO

**ELLE**


	3. home at last!

As we walked out of the station and arrived at the hood of my car, Charlie continued to look around as if looking for an invis

As we walked out of the station and arrived at the hood of my car, Charlie continued to look around as if looking for an invisible car stashed away somewhere between mine and the VW Rabbit parked next to me.

"Weren't expecting this were you?" I teased playfully as I unlocked the drivers' side door and climbed in.

" Bella you have to promise me you won't speed in that thing." Charlie said in full- father/ cop mode.

" I promise." I sighed as innocently as I could, crossing my fingers behind my back.

The way I was positioned only Joey, Hyde, and Chris could see this gesture, they laughed quietly.

When we got back to the house Joey ordered pizza and we changed into our army cargos and some, of course, army green t-shirts. I tucked my shirt and threw my hair up in a ponytail, might as well get comfortable right?

We sat in the living room making small talk until the five hand tossed cheesed and random other fruit and vegetable covered pieces of heaven arrived.

"Cheese, pineapple, and sausage for Chris, Supreme with extra black olives for Joey and two plain cheese for me and Jecks." Hyde said handing us our individual pizzas. "Oh and Charlie's anchovy, sausage, pepperoni, sardine, celery, and pineapple pizza. Man I thought we were freaky, but you my friend, you are super freaky!"

Charlie just laughed, "Dig in"

Those were the magic words. There was pizza being shoveled down so fast that there were debris flying around like crazy. I am proud to say that my debris flew the farthest.

"Hmm, three minutes definitely not our fastest, we are a little out of practice." I giggled as I measured the damage and Charlie, who hadn't even taken a bite out of his one slice, his mouth hanging wide open.

I leaned over and looked down at his pizza, "you gonna eat that?" I joked.

After he got over the initial shock of his daughter eating like a cave man he leaned back in his recliner.

" Hey I'm gonna go for a drive. I'll be back in a little bit." I yawned as I walked towards the door.

" But look at how hard it's raining!" Charlie exclaimed worriedly.

" I know I'll be back. Don't worry. You guys should get to know each other while I'm gone" I smiled reassuringly and slid gracefully out the door. I know me? Graceful? Ha what a funny thought.

I put my ear against the door to listen to Joey's sure to come explanation.

Surprisingly it was Hyde who spoke, " Sorry, she has been doing this since we met her. This day every year she disappears for a little while. I forgot completely about it. But she was right, you shouldn't worry about her, she always shows up the next day in perfect condition."

"Yeah I think its because she never cries." Chris sighed for once not joking, " I think this is how she gets all of her emotions out. Don't prod her about it, just let her go for a little while."

" You guys really care about her, don't ya'll?" I heard Charlie ask.

" More than you know." Joey stated quietly. Then he mentioned something about a football game and I lost interest.

I hopped in my car and just started driving. I turned on the c.d. player and blasted the song 'I'm so sick' by Flyleaf. (A/N everyone should play this song while reading this next part! It adds to the mood!)

I will break into your thoughts

_With what's written on my heart_

_I will break!_

_Break!_

This was good. I needed the anger and adrenaline.

I hopped onto an abandoned stretch and floored it.

75 80 90 100 120 135 I needed the speed it felt to good to give it up.

Suddenly I wasn't the only car on this abandoned road, there was a black Ferrari coming in next to me.

"You want a race? You got one." I whispered excitedly to myself. I pushed Delilah a little faster. I know how weird is it to name your car? But whatever that was the last thing on my mind right now.

They pushed it even faster. Suddenly the rain turned into something much more dangerous, ice. But that didn't stop me. My brothers were only slightly off on their assumption. I didn't get away to feel something; I got away to feel nothing, to feel no responsibility, no need to impress, and no need to hide anything. Just the way I like it.

Then the ice woke me up by twisting my car at an odd angle.

"Come on baby! Come on!" I screamed not in terror but in anger.

After I stopped fishtailing I went back to my normal speed of 145 miles per hour.

Then I remembered my mystery opponent, I looked back expecting them to be right behind me but instead I saw their beautiful car flipping through the air, towards me.

I swerved just in time to see it land beside me.

I jumped out of my car, my training kicking in, and ran to see if whoever was stupid enough to act like me, was all right.

What I saw stopped me dead in my tracks.

Five very pale, very beautiful people stepped out of the completely totaled car and looked at me in curiosity. And then they gaped at me in recognition.

I fled back to my car, threw it into drive and killed the gas pedal as I ran away from my fears.

I needed a drink.


	4. Clubbing with the guys

"Don't worry Charlie we'll be back around two or three we have a designated driver and we are going to be careful

"Don't worry Charlie we'll be back around two or three we have a designated driver and we are going to be careful." I reassured my father as I closed my car door. Thankful that he hadn't seen my outfit, or rather lack of an outfit. I put the car in reverse and carefully backed out of the driveway. I made sure we were out of sight before I started the speeding.

"Thank-god! I thought you were going to be 'Driving miss daisy' the entire way there!" Chris laughed.

"Charlie is a cop and my father. Do you think he would have reacted well to my speeding out of his driveway with a bunch of guys he hardly knows to get drunk in a town I haven't been in since high school?" I asked skeptically.

"Good point." He gave up.

"That's what I thought." I replied smugly.

As we stepped out of the car I stopped the guys, " How do I look?"

I pulled off my jacket and showed them my outfit, which consisted of tight fitted dark wash blue jeans, black high heels, my dog tags of course, and a black blouse cut off just below my bust line, with two black ribbons tied around me. (A/N Link in profile.)

I heard a wolf-whistle from a few feet away so I took that as a confirmation.

"Never mind, I seem to have a way with the crowd." I smiled slyly and walked into 'club six' named after it's six owners, how original.

The song 'sensual seduction' was on and I resisted the urge to puke. I hate this song. (A/N I really do hate this song!)

I went to the bar and tapped the bartender on the shoulder to grab his attention from some blonde girl on the dance floor. As soon he saw me his attention was successfully diverted.

" Can I get five beers and a Margarita?" I practically screamed over the music.

He smiled and nodded; I suppose his idea of, seductively.

I took the drinks and ran to our table laughing.

There was already some blonde draped over Chris and a red head draped over Joey.

Hyde and I just busted out laughing. We were always the ones left over. I slapped the drinks on the table and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the dance floor.

'Candy shop' had just come on and I couldn't stop myself from dancing as wildly as possible. I barely heard Hyde chuckle as I started grinding with him.

I heard a few whistles before I noticed half the club was looking at me.

He broke away from me and did a split, coming back up seconds after he went down.

I went a little crazy, throwing in some moves that I am not sure are legal in all 50 states. After crawling back up Hyde, I flipped and did a spin on my head, my hair going wild.

By that time the entire club was watching the girl- in- heels- break-dancing and apparently they were entertained because they broke out into applause so loud I couldn't even hear the introduction to the next song.

(A/N sorry, I cant go into a lot of detail cause I don't know ANYTHING about break dancing…anything.)

I grabbed his hand and ran back to our table where our lovely friends were sitting not even bothering to look up as we sat down.

"Show-offs." Chris mumbled as I took a sip of my beer and then a sip of the margarita.

"Well when you aren't busy making out with…uh"

"Candice." The blond giggled.

" Right when you aren't making out with Candice you can dance with us."

I started messing with my dog tags. I had the uneasy feeling that someone was watching me.

"Don't look now but a few cuties over there are looking at you." Candice giggled confirming the uneasy feeling I had. I don't know what normal girls do when someone says, 'don't look now', but what I do is find the nearest reflective surface and look. The surface happened to be Hyde's sunglasses that he insisted on wearing, which happened to be looking at the spot Candice had just pointed out. Looking isn't the right word more like glaring.

What I saw in his glasses shocked me. Even though it shouldn't have I mean it would only make since that the same family from earlier, who after that accident should have been dead, would be here since one of them is physic and

They probably don't have anything better to do then torture me so it is only reasonable for the Cullens to be standing behind me with shocked expressions. They probably thought I would have tripped in these high heels alone and that it would be impossible for me to break-dance or maybe it was just the outfit.

Well whatever their reason didn't stop me from looking away and chugging down my margarita and then taking a swig of beer.

Then Hyde downed his beer. I sensed a challenge.

We both got up and ran to the bar the rest of my brothers at our heels knowing full and well what was going to happen next.

"Two shots and keep them coming!" we yelled simultaneously.

We got the shots and downed them in one gulp reaching for another.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" great thanks to my idiot brothers a crowd started forming.

Shot after shot we drank until finally Hyde fell off the stool.

I grabbed one more shot, downed it and then picked him up, threw him over my shoulder and took him to our table. The crowd gasped. I guess he wasn't as slight looking as I thought or maybe it was that I was a girl wearing high-heels.

I laid him down on the booth and then threw a glass of ice water in his face.

"Come on you know you aren't unconscious! New Orleans was way worse than this!" I scream laughed over the music.

He laughed and sat up.

"I know but that was the only way I was going to get you to stop!"

'Lollipop' by Lil' Wayne came on.

I screamed and shot to the dance floor my brothers at my heels; happy they get their chance to show off.

After some grinding and break dancing we were satisfied and headed back to our table, where as luck may have it was right next to the Cullens.

I was still okay with ignoring them; I mean what else could I do? It's not like I could go up to them and say ' hi remember me? The girl whose life you destroyed?' its not good manners. And just in case you didn't catch it I was being sarcastic.

"Hey guess what I got!" Chris slurred as he handed us each another shot then set down an entire tray of shots, " If you drink enough they let you have your own tray." He whispered as if it were a secret.

"Alright after I finish all of these shots we are going home, if I'm late he's going to send out the FBI! He'd probably kill you." I giggled somewhat drunkenly.

" Okay, I don't want to get on his bad side. Did you see that gun he had?" Chris replied.

We just chuckled.

Five minutes and too many shots to count later we were heading back outside to the car. That was until we realized that we were all drunk including our designated driver.

"Oh well this could be problematic." I sighed.

And then the blackness swirled around me and my face had a nice little reunion with the ground.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hey guys

Hey guys! YAY! I posted two chappies! Sorry it's taken me so long but life ya know? I feel like chapter four sounded a little dopey but hey gimme a break! I have never been clubbing so I don't know what its like! PLEASE REVIEW! JUST ASK BeingDazzledByEdward, THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!

TATA FOR NOW!

Constance


	6. The Adams family

I am soooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in a LONG LONG LONG time! Slap my wrist! Go on slap it! _llll Ouch! Sorry again but the only time I have been home lately is to sleep and then I have to get up and go to school/practice/competitions/thespian meetings/thespian conventions/family outings/having a life/ect… so I haven't even really had time to breathe yet alone update. But here I am dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! And here is my probably sucky and sleep deprived chapter dun dun dun zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

ONWARD!

"Ugh! This is worse than New Orleans isn't it Hyde?" I chuckled darkly as the hangover hit me like a wrecking ball.

"Wait a minute. Wait a daggone second. Where the hell am I? Hyde? Joey? Chris? I swear if this is another prank I am going to kill you!"

And then I rolled off the couch I was laying on, and onto another person. I looked at the face for a mille-second before I sighed with relief. It was just Chris.

"Oh thank god! That's one down two to go."

"URRRGHHH! Dang Jecks could you get off me for a second, or I'm going to get hangover all over you!" he laugh- moaned.

"Where are we and why did I pass out? I have been way drunker than that! I mean even New York was worse!"

"That would be their fault."

"Oh I'm going to kill the guys!" I screeched climbing off of his back.

"Not us! We learned our lesson last time!" Joey groaned as he got up off the floor.

Ha! I remember. Revenge is sweet. Wait a minute if it wasn't the guys and wasn't my alcohol consumption…

A few blurry memories made their way into my mind.

I cursed in a few different languages before saying "We need to get out of here ASAP! Don't ask questions." I snapped before Joey could even open his mouth.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, our brother would kill us." Said a painfully beautiful voice.

Without turning around to face him I said "Well Emmett you can tell your brother to take his orders and shove them up his…"

"Ah hem! Jecks I know you might not like this situation but do you remember India? Introduce us." Grr Joey was going to pay for that later. Of course I remember India, I almost killed the man who helped save our butts. He'll never let me forget it.

I turned around and plastered the closest thing to a smile I had, only succeeding in a sneer.

"Hi I don't believe you know me anymore, I am Jecks this is Joey, Chris, and Hyde. Guys this is Emmett and Jasper _Cullen."_

That got Chris's attention, he got up off the floor and stood in front of me as if to shield me from seeing them.

"What do you mean 'anymore' are you referring to the fact you dress talk and act completely different or do you think we forgot you?" said a new voice.

"Well Alice I think it would be the first one, after all your family has a surprisingly good memory and how could you forget your favorite toy?" I hissed with as much malice in my voice as possible.

Poor Alice was so surprised that she took a step back and gasped. I simply smirked.

"Well I'm outie. You guys coming?" I sighed tiredly.

"Maybe you didn't hear him the first time. WE CANT LET YOU LEAVE!" hissed a new feminine voice.

"Ugh Rosalie! Do you have to be so loud? We have hangovers!" I whined sarcastically as I walked towards the door, Alice suddenly was standing in my way.

I stepped closer and leaned towards her ear whispering "We are all highly trained military operatives meaning you wouldn't be able to make us stay without showing your 'talents' they don't know you are vampires. Are you honestly going to expose yourselves?" I had won; I saw the defeat in her eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm sure there are millions of other lives you could ruin for the time being. Bya!"

And we walked out of their house without breaking a sweat, well Chris was sweating when he saw Rosalie but he knew it wasn't the time to be flirting.

"Hey guys I'm going to run off this hangover, ask the Adams family if you can use their phone and call a cab get the car and head back tell him I'll be back in a few. Joey you're the one with the smallest hangover you drive." I said as I tossed him my keys and then I took off in a sprint.

Running felt almost as good as driving. As I ran I forgot everything for a while and for now that was good enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edwards pov

I was running again. Away from my angel, away from my family, away from my home, away from everything, but this time it was not by choice. Bella is happy and she didn't need me in her way. I listened to the way she talked to Alice; she obviously didn't want or need us.

I stopped in the middle of our…my meadow to lie down and think for a while only to see another body in the grass. An angel, more specifically my angel was there. She was hunched over crying, I couldn't help myself I slowly approached her trying not to scare her and sat down next to her. I massaged her shoulders gently and saw her posture relax a little.

She sniffled a little and then whispered, "I'm sorry I know this is sort of your place but I just stumbled across it. I'll leave."

"No. You don't have to leave I'd actually prefer it if you stayed." I spoke as softly and calmly as I could.

"What are you playing at?" she asked suddenly tense and defensive.

"I'm not playing at anything. I just want you here, with me…I love you." I finally admitted.

"Stop just stop! If you want me to leave you don't have to play anymore cruel jokes on me." She sniffled angrily.

"I'm telling the truth! Everything I said in the forest outside of your house was a lie. I was furious at myself for always putting you in danger. I had to leave! But I can't stop myself from loving you."

She just shook her head and whimpered slightly.

"Let me prove it to you." I whispered before cupping her chin and bringing her face to mine, kissing her softly.

"No!" she cried before ripping herself out of my grasp and running away. I stared at where she used to be stunned.

I ran home quickly and somewhat subconsciously. As I walked through the door I was overcome by a vision.

_Bella was sitting in a car with all of her 'brothers'._

"_Jecks you know you still love him."_

"_I know but I can't trust him!"_

"_You can try."_

_She thought for a moment before looking behind her and turning the wheel. But what she didn't see was how the rain had turned to ice and the car spun wildly out of control. The back end of the car hit a tree and caused it to start flipping. It landed; there was a long stretch of silence._

"Edward!" I heard Alice screech before I darted out of the house, sensing all of my family following me.

"I know where she is, it's near her house." I yelled.

We got there just in time to see the car land. I ran to the driver's side of the car and was hit by the scent of Bella's blood, which ended up knocking me back for a second before I went back and pulled her out of the car, cradling her in my arms.

There was some blood coming out of the corner of her mouth and her nose.

"Carlisle!" I roared.

"The guys. Get the guys." I heard her whisper.

"Emmett and Jasper are getting them." I replied.

" Before I die I just want you to know I do love you." She laughed, "I can't believe I actually said that, it's so cheesy."

She started laughing again and then started coughing up blood all over the place.

"She's almost gone, there is nothing I can do, but there is something you can do." Carlisle whispered.

I shook my head, "I can't take her life away from her."

I felt a hard slap against the side of my face. I looked up in shock to see Rosalie.

"Either you take her life and she lives with you forever or death takes her and she spends eternity with dirt, I suggest you make your choice now." She said in a hard voice. (A/n I am a total Baptist I don't believe that when you die you just rot but I think Rosalie would be much more cynical.)

I nodded "I'm so sorry this is going to hurt, but I can't lose you, not again, not ever."

I leant down and sunk my teeth into the soft flesh of her neck.

Bella's pov

It hurt. I mean of course it hurt but I had dealt with way worse. After his teeth left my neck and the venom healed a most of the more major injuries, I staggered up and walked over to where Emmett was, leaning over what was left of one of my brothers.

"That's Joey." I sighed sadly, "How's he doing?"

He stared at me in shock.

"How…you're…but…didn't he bite you?" he stuttered out.

I pulled my hair out of the way weakly and let him see the bite mark.

"How is he doing?" I asked while shifting uncomfortably, the fire had started to creep down my arms.

"Uh… how are you standing and talking?"

"Don't worry about it I'll tell you later. Now answer the question." I demanded softly.

"Uh he's going to be fine, he is unconscious for now, Carlisle says he has a broken arm and a perforated eardrum. But he'll be fine"

"Don't worry about the eardrum unless you are sure you can fix it, it's been like that for six months and as for the broken arm, it doesn't look that bad a splint should do the trick." I ordered as calmly as I could. The fire was spreading over my stomach; I knew I wouldn't be standing for much longer.

I walked over to where Alice was kneeling down.

"That's Chris. You're lucky he's unconscious otherwise he'd be hitting on you like there was no tomorrow." I started coughing again. A little blood came from my mouth but not that much.

"How's he doing? Oh and he does have a deep cut in the back of his head, it's still healing from Iraq."

"Well he will have to have surgery to fix his leg but other than that and the cut, he's fine."

"Thanks and sorry for earlier, I was upset and still slightly drunk, I'm not usually so…"

"Angry?" she giggled.

"Yeah… I better go check on Hyde."

"Carlisle's got him."

That was bad; Carlisle always takes the worst cases.

I walked over to him slowly, trying not to overreact; Esme and Rosalie were standing with him.

I began to hyperventilate.

"How is he?" I choked out.

"Ask him yourself." Carlisle smiled.

I breathed a sigh of relief and knelt down next to him.

He was perfectly unharmed. I was getting confused, why were they all over here, why not spread and take care of the more seriously injured.

"Hey Jecks, what's kickin?" he laughed.

My blood ran cold and it wasn't because of the venom that was working through me faster than I though it would. It was because I never noticed how familiarhe looked. I felt like an idiot, the only thing that really kept him from looking like a vampire, were his green eyes.

"You're a… a… a…" I stuttered.

"Yes I'm a vampire, I was sent by the Cullens to keep an eye on you and to report back every few months."

"You are a spy for the family that nearly killed me?!"

"Oh come off the dramatics Jecks, they didn't almost kill you."

"Yes, they did. After you left, a certain redheaded vampire decided to go to the Volturi. After all what better way to get back at the Cullens than to have me killed because I knew about vampires, because me knowing caused the whole James thing once you think about it. That's why I ran away, the werewolves at LaPush knew they were coming and warned me to get out before they got here."

I got up to walk away when Edward was suddenly there.

"Bella baby we just wanted to make sure you stayed out of trouble." He grabbed my arm to pull me closer.

I pulled away and hissed, "I'm not your baby."

"Stop overreacting! You should be flattered." Rosalie bit back.

"I'm so sick of all of this!" I screeched out. I sprinted away into the forest and hopefully far away enough that they couldn't hear my cries of agony and depression.

Edward's pov

It had been two days since bella had left. She was still changing. I should be there. But at first she didn't seem to be affected by the bite, back on that road that separated me from my true love again.

Carlisle said that she was simply fighting it off for the time being, that she was strong enough to make sure her friends were okay before finally succumbing to the pain. Emmett found it cool, I found it intimidating, knowing that she could refuse hell and make it wait when I couldn't.

We were looking for her as much as we could without drawing attention to ourselves, which is pretty difficult when you bring three army officers into a hospital after a car accident and the driver is no where to be found.

Charlie still thought she was with the guys, they called him earlier to keep him from worrying.

Now there was one other problem, Joey. Apparently he wasn't unconscious and heard everything and told Chris, which meant we had to tell them what was really going on. They agreed they wouldn't tell anyone as long as we changed them.

Flashback

"_Wait! So all this time, you have been with them!" Joey yelled angrily._

"_Pretty much." Henry said uncomfortably._

"_I hope you realize you probably caused our sister to hate all of us and she might even be dead right now!" Chris ranted. "And you!" he pointed to me, "You're the reason we got in the crash in the first place! No wonder she hates you!"_

"_What Chris means is that he is very upset, and we will not tell anyone your secret if you change us into vampires too." Joey negotiated._

"_No way. We could kill you as soon as change you." Emmett said threateningly._

"_Well think about it this way, we already have an incredibly strong bond with her, when we are changed, I am assuming that will strengthen, meaning we could find her. It's much better than anything you're planning."_

"_Yeah she's too smart for you." Chris said concedingly, "You'll probably never find her. Especially you traitor, she'll make sure you never find her." Joey finished._

"_We have no choice." I sighed. I couldn't lose her again, "Carlisle will be the one biting you, he has the most experience." _

_They had me. I knew it and they knew it._

As I sat in my room listening to their faint complaints, I realized bella wasn't the only strong one; she must have rubbed off on them. They had actually stayed very quiet during the transformation, which was ending in a few hours meaning the hardest part was coming. The first hunting trip, to be exact.

Bella probably already hunted some poor human by now.

"Have some faith will you? You're killing me here! She's going to be fine." Jasper consoled.

"I'm not worried about finding her, I'm worried about what we will find. What if she likes killing humans and refuses to hunt animals? What if she still hates me for tricking her with Henry? I mean Hyde, Whatever! What if… what if she's already with someone else." I whispered.

"Again have some faith, you love her right?"

"Yes that's the whole point!"

"Well does she love you?"

"She said that she did in Alice's vision and right before I bit her. But that was before she found out about Henry."

"Then there is only one thing we can do." Jasper sighed.

"What's that?" I snapped.

"Wait."

Bella's pov

The seconds turned into minutes, the minutes turned into hours, the hours turned into days, and the days were hell. Sure I could deal with the bite, but not the betrayal.

I was in the middle of some forest in Canada, I knew that much for sure, but I was just laying there, not breathing not moving not speaking, just thinking.

I was making arrangements in my head, where I should go and how I could get there. It's a good thing I know who I'm up against. I know that Joey and Chris would have convinced the Cullens to change them so they could help find me. I know that they would rely too much on Alice's vision to see where I was, I also knew they would track me by going every logical place I could think of, like to Phoenix or back to Charlie's or maybe even to my apartment in Massachusetts.

But I knew what was worse, I knew where I would go and that they would never expect for me to return, I would go to the place of my worst memory, and I would live close to it in a deserted place that looked like every other deserted place in the World. And after the search died down a little I would change my appearance and re-enter the world as a new person who would have new friends and a new career, a fresh start if you will.

But for now I would just sink into unconsciousness as my last sleep was bestowed upon me.

Edwards's pov

This was maddening! She was smart, staying in places that were unrecognizable during her transformation.

"Alice had another vision that I think will please you." Jasper sighed hopefully.

"What is it? Tell me!" As you can see I was a little anxious.

"See for yourself." Alice murmured before sinking us both into a vision of an Angel.

_We were entering a small gas station, nondescript of course, but there was a small amount of humans in the little place and Bella walked right past them without hesitation or resistance. She asked the store clerk where the road maps were. He pointed to a shelf a few feet away. She walked over to it and picked up a road map to Massachusetts._

"Finally we have a lead!" I exclaimed happily. "Are they up yet?"

"Yes they are just adjusting right now, you know sound smell ect…"

"She had an apartment in Massachusetts." Joey sighed as he walked in with Chris in tow.

"Lets go then." Chris murmured.

"Alright." Carlisle said walking towards his room to 'pack' for the trip. We would need cash and extra clothes and stuff like that.

Bella's POV

I knew it! I smiled happily. I had thrown them off the trail they were heading to Massachusetts, I was monitoring their credit cards and ten plane tickets had been purchased about an hour ago. I had to give myself a pat on the back.

Another thing I had figured is that I would wait until they were half way to Massachusetts before changing my mind and going somewhere else. I was sending then on a, for lack of a better term, wild goose chase. I was already at my dwelling; I didn't want to be here so it wouldn't show up in Alice's vision, so long as I was careful I would remain hidden.

**WELL THERE IT WAS! SORRY IF IT SUCKS! FLAMES WANTED! **

**~MIDNIGHT**


End file.
